muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Comics Mentions
Brief mentions of the Muppets in newspaper comics, comic books, webcomics, and editorials, amongst others. Images are alphabetized by the comic strip title, or the artist's last name if no title is applicable. See also The Muppets (comic strip). Image:NickAnderson20050222.jpg| February 22, 2005 Image:NickAnderson20050505.jpg| May 5, 2005 Image:RobertAriail20050622.gif| June 22, 2005 Image:Babyblues-041707.gif| April 17, 2007 Image:Basicinstructions.gif| September 23, 2007 Bearmansesamestreetcartoon2.jpg| November 11, 2009 Bearmansesamestreetcartoon.jpg| November 12, 2009 Bearmansesamestreetcartoon3.jpg| November 13, 2009 Image:SteveBenson20050627.gif| June 27, 2005 Image:Bigtop042306.JPG| April 23, 2006 Image:RandyBish20090428.jpg| April 28, 2009 Image:Bizarro-20060321.png| March 21, 2006 Image:Bizarro1.jpg| September 8, 2006 Image:Bizarro51708.jpg| May 17, 2008 Image:Bizarro62508.jpg| June 25, 2008 Image:Bizarro072708.jpg| July 27, 2008 Image:Bizarro72808.jpg| July 28, 2008 Image:BizarroCookieMonster.jpg| May 24, 2009 Image:Bloomcounty041083.JPG| April 10, 1983 Image:Boondocks20050822.gif| August 22, 2005 Image:Brewster12-09-2004.gif| December 9, 2004 Image:Brookins.jpg| September 11, 2008 Image:2007-10-04-cg0525denver.gif| October 4, 2007 Image:2010-08-26-cgexchange.gif| August 27, 2010 Image:Cerebus.jpg| September, 1992 Image:TheCity-JohnBackderf.gif| Image:Committed22202.gif| February 22, 2002 Image:Committed42205.gif| April 22, 2005 Image:cow-and-boy20070404.gif| April 4, 2007 Image:20060221-coxforkum.gif| February 21, 2006 Image:Darkwing duck 1.jpg| July 28th, 2010 Image:billday20050623.jpg| June 23, 2005 Image:billday20070424.jpg| April 24, 2007 Image:Strip-AnthonyDiBerardo.jpg| 2004 Image:Dilbert.gif| May 6, 1995 Image:30763 strip.gif| September 11, 1991 Image:Dinosaurcomics030204.png| March 2, 2004 Image:strip - Randall Enos the Lampoon 1.jpg| Image:strip - Randall Enos the Lampoon 2.jpg| Image:Familycircus-muppet.jpg| c.1980 Image:2010-02-07_Family_Circus.gif| February 7, 2010 Image:Fbofwss.JPG| reprinted December 19, 2008 Image:Frog_Raccoon_Kermit.jpg| October 31, 2009 Frog Raccoon Cinema.jpg|'Frog Raccoon Strawberry' Image:Frumpytheclown.jpg| December 24, 1997 Image:FutabaKunChangeBERT.jpg| c.1991 Image:Dave_Granlund_March_19.jpg| March 19, 2009 Image:Hellboy.jpg| #8, 2004 Image:Herman91702.gif| September 17, 2002 Image:Hiandlois.jpg| July 9, 1980 Image:Holbert-bostonherald.png| May 16, 2007 Image:DavidHorsey20050620.gif| June 20, 2005 Image:Inkpen113008.JPG| November 30, 2008 Image:Inkpen010710.JPG| January 7, 2010 Image:strip - Richard Jolley.jpg| Image:Jumpstart101803.gif| October 18, 2003 Image:Jumpstart62505.gif| June 25, 2005 Image:SteveKelley20090317.jpg| |Steve Kelley}}March 13, 2009 Image:2010-08-27-meandg011.png| |Kinokofry}} August 27, 2010 Image:Kitncarlyle2504.gif| February 5, 2004 Image:Leasticoulddo071110.gif| July 11, 2010 Image:Lefthandedtoons.gif| Image:Lefthanded2.gif| Image:Letsbefriendsagain120209.jpg| December 2, 2009 Image:LooseParts-DaveBlazek.gif| Image:Mike031209.jpg| March 12, 2009 Image:Maneggs1.jpg| October 29, 2009 Image:RexMay20070609.jpg| June 9, 2007 Image:RexMay20080212.jpg| February 12, 2008 Image:RexMay.jpg| Image:Mollyandthebear121609.JPG| December 16, 2009 Image:Monty72503.gif| July 25, 2003 Image:Monty72603.gif| July 26, 2003 Image:Monty91307.gif| September 13, 2007 Image:Mythickle070108.JPG| July 1, 2008 Image:NoNeedForTenchiEnglish.jpg| c.1996 Image:OgdetvarDanmark.jpg| June 6, 2010 Image:strip - Werner Olsen.jpg| Image:Overthehedge72300.gif| July 23, 2000 Image:Overthehedge52905.gif| May 29, 2005 Image:Overthehedge2206.gif| February 2, 2006 Image:strip - Elmer Parolini.jpg| Image:pearlsbeforeswine20070522.jpg| May 22, 2007 Image:Pbs92809.gif| September 27, 2009 File:PBSAug20.jpg| August 20, 2010 Image:470604833_vrjCp-L-2.jpg| Feburary 11, 2009 (Part 3 of storyline) Image:MiltPriggee20050623.gif| June 23, 2005 Image:Reallifecomics.jpg| January 25, 2008 Image:Thanksgiving-bird.jpg| File:Rhymes with Orange.20100619 large.gif| June 19, 2010 Image:strip - Michael Roberts.jpg| Image:041405-RobRogers.gif| April 14, 2005 Image:RobRogers20090313.jpg| March 13, 2009 Image:strip - Dan Rosandich 1.jpg| Image:strip - Dan Rosandich 2.jpg| Image:Strip-WilliamSchorr-LAExaminer.gif| 1980 Image:Seemikedraw110807.gif| November 8, 2007 Image:Sinfest32201.gif| March 22, 2001 Image:Smigboom.JPG| November, 2008 Image:Smigmeep.jpg| November 12, 2009 Image:strip - Kevin KES Smith 1.jpg| Image:strip - Kevin KES Smith 2.jpg| Image:somethingpositive-bigbird.gif| 2006 Image:JeffStahler20050624.gif| June 24, 2005 Image:JeffStahler20051006.gif| October 6, 2005 Image:Stateoftheunion121709.JPG| December 17, 2009 Image:SteveSack20050624.jpg| June 24, 2005 Image:StoneSoup-JanEliot.gif| Image:StrangeBrew-JohnDeering20090324.jpg| March 24, 2009 Image:Strangebrew20091220.png| December 20, 2009 Image:TinySepuku-KenCursoe.gif| Image:Toby82808.JPG| August 28, 2008 Image:TomDancingBug-RubenBolling1999.gif| 1999 Image:Tbk-gaggles.jpg| February 2, 2007 Image:Tbk-clockwork.jpg| July 6, 2007 Image:strip - Turner and Karl.jpg| Image:Wonderella.jpg| December 22, 2007 Image:Wonderella2.JPG| February 14, 2009 Image:DonWright20050622.gif| June 22, 2005 Image:MattWuerker20081024.jpg| October 24, 2008 Image:Xkcd1.png| July 9, 2010 Image:strip - Carroll Zahn.jpg| Image:Ziggy.gif| September 3, 2010 Category:Comics Mentions